<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Numinous by Lolita_devil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595034">Numinous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_devil/pseuds/Lolita_devil'>Lolita_devil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wind and Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bakugan Battle Brawlers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Hypnotism, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolita_devil/pseuds/Lolita_devil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dan and Drago dissapear, the brawlers set out to get them back, fearing the worst. Shun finds them, but his best friend is not himself anymore. How will this play out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kazami Shun/Kuusou Danma | Daniel "Dan" Kuso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wind and Fire [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751950</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Numinous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>- Gate card open! Ring Zero!-<br/>
Shun gritted his teeth as Hawktor crashed into the ground. He looked into Dan's eyes. Still yellow. Dan was still under Kazarina's control. Hawktor reverted to ball form and rolled to Shun's feet.<br/>
Dan smirked . The fight was tough, which made his victory even more rewarding. Shun sank to one knee to lift his bakugan from the ground.</p><p>  - Shun, I'm sorry..-  Hawktor started weakly.<br/>
- It's fine.  Save your strength for now.- Shun cut his partner off, gently placing him on his shoulder. As Drago  also returned to a ball, the ninja weighed his options. When Dan dissapeared, the team assumed him to be captured. It was worse. Shun's heart sank at the memory of finding both Dan and Drago under Kazarina's spell. And, unfortunately Dan was still the better brawler.</p><p>  - So what to do with you now?-  the Pyrus brawler questioned, index finger on his chin, feigning indecisiveness.<br/>
- Dan. This isn't you.- Shun tried. His friend laughed, the sound cruel and unfamiliar.<br/>
- Well, I like me this way.- he started towards the Ventus brawler, like a predator towards it's prey.<br/>
- Dan.- Shun practically pleaded. He knew that in the end it would come down to hand to hand combat. The ninja didn't know if he could bring himself to actually harm his friend. Besides, if Dan regained most of his memories during the mind control, he would know Shun's fighting style and maybe even the self-defence moves they learned toghether.</p><p> - Awww, look at you strain that pretty mind of yours. What, scared to hurt me?- Dan teased, coming nearer. Shun backed away, towards the bushes. He hoped to be able to sneak up onto Dan using their surroundings.<br/>
Well, that plan went down the drain when Shun sensed another opponent.<br/>
He quickly lept to the side, only barely escaping  a punch thrown at his head. Sid. The gundalian Pyrus brawler must have snuck up on him  during the battle.<br/>
Shun moved quickly. Using Sid's momentum against him, the ninja tripped him and sent him flying into a nearby tree. As the Gundalian struggled to regain his composure, Shun's fist connected to the back of his head, knocking him out.</p><p>Suddenly he was tackled to the ground, someone's hand enclosed his wrists as his face was pushed into the dirt, pinned belly down on the forst floor.<br/>
Shun tried to wriggle free of his attacker's grip, only to be pushed into the ground with more force. He groaned. Wrestling was never his forte.</p><p>  - Now, stay nice and still.- he heard Dan's voice above him.<br/>
The ninja resumed his struggle as the Pyrus brawler began tying his hands behind his back. Dan grabbed his hair and forcefully slammed his head down. Shun cried out at the sudden pain, as his cheek collided with a sharp rock. That would definetly leave a bruise. </p><p>He remained dazed for long enough for Dan to bind his hands tightly behind his back. Shun pulled on the binds, irritaded by the quality of the knot.<br/>
He jumped as offending hands forced his elbows toghether and tied them in place, basically rendering his arms immobile.<br/>
The hands moved to his ankles, Dan 's knee still pushing him into the ground. With his hands bound he was quite litteraly at the other brawler's mercy. He didn't like it.<br/>
Shun kicked and squirmed viciously, but after about 5 minutes, Dan finally succeded in binding his ankles. A few minutes later his legs were tied toghether under and above the knees.</p><p>  - There. All done.- Dan stood and Shun rolled onto his back, struggling to get out of his bonds, but they were all tight and oh, so impossible to get out off.<br/>
- I must say, you make such a pretty package.- Dan teased, tucking the loose strands of Shun's raven hair behind his ears. Shun felt heat rush to his cheeks. That was not something he expected Dan to say. Ever. Mind controlled or not.</p><p>  - Let me go.- He spat. Of course, Shun didn't really expect Dan to comply, but he hoped to distract them both from the blush, that he was painfully aware of spreading on his cheeks.<br/>
- Nah. I don't think I will.- Dan smirked, getting close to his face.<br/>
- Dan, please. This isn't you and you know it.- he tried again, squirming away. Dan grabbed him and climbed onto him. Panic settled into Shun as his best friend straddled his waist with an unfamiliar smirk.<br/>
- Dan! Stop!- he was yelling now. This strange person that wasn't Dan but also was Dan terrified him. Cold fingers carded through Shun's hair. Dan's hands were always warm, but not now. The face in front of him was no longer his friends. Shun tugged on his bonds, hating how helpless he was. </p><p> - Awwww, how cute, little birdie's trying to get free.- Dan cooed, grabbing Shun's chin, forcing their eyes to meet.<br/>
- You..- Shun started, but was cut off by Dan's lips pressing against his. He gasped, his mouth agape from shock, as his captor's tounge explored him. Small moans and groans began escaping both of them. When Shun began his struggle once more, Dan pushed more of his bodyweight down, succesfully immobilizing his captive.<br/>
Finally Dan broke the kiss, both brawlers heavily panting for air.<br/>
- That was fun.- Dan smirked, while Shun just stared blankly. Did that really just happen? Dan kissed him? Well, not Dan, but the closest thing to that.</p><p>  - But now I've gotta check on my companion. Don't you go anywhere.- Dan stood up and sauntered over to Sid, who was still unconcious, draped across the tree roots in an ungraceful manner. Shun had definetly done a number on him. He was still alive, though. Dan doubted the ninja would ever actually kill anyone. A slap on the face woke the Gundalian right up.<br/>
- FUCK!- Sid yelled cradling his burning cheek. He gave Dan a weary look, not knowing if the brawler was friend or foe, but was soon reasurred when he saw the human's eyes. Also, seeing Shun squirming and tied up on the forest floor was a plesant bonus. The ninja had caused the Gundalians much trouble. His speed and stealth made him hard to pin down and capture. And his brawling skills were uncanny. </p><p>  - While you were getting your beauty sleep, I was up to more productive things.- Dan grinned.<br/>
- And just where do you think you're going?- he asked walking over to the captured Ventus brawler. Shun glared and continued moving towards the thorny bushes, hoping to at least free his hands or gain some cover.  His heart sunk to his stomach when Dan grabbed him by the ankles and pulled him back towards the forest clearing.</p><p>  - As far away as possible from you.- Shun spat, fighting as much as his restrained body allowed him to. Sid kicked him in the stomach, earning a pained groan and a look of absolute poison.<br/>
- And I thought we were getting along so well.-  Dan dramatically placed his hands over his heart - Unfortunately for you, birdie, I caught you. So the way I see it, you belong to me now.- he placed a kiss on the tip of Shun's nose, seemingly unfazed by his Gundalian partner's presence. Shun, however couldn't stop the crimson blush on his face.<br/>
- Stop doing that!- he growled, pulling away. Of course, he didn't get far, as Dan pressed the ninja's back into the ground.</p><p>  - I'll check our next move with Airzel. You have fun, I guess.- Sid said not thinking much of Dan's behaviour. Subjects of Kazarina's powers would often behave weirdly. And frankly, Sid didn't care for Shun's wellbeing. He actually enjoyed seeing his enemy so helpless.<br/>
Meanwhile Dan wasn't done tormenting his captive.</p><p>  - You look so cute when you blush, you know?- he smirked, obviously knowing how Shun would react. Sure enough even the tips of the brunet's ears were tinted red. Shun was not used to even having Dan's full attention, let alone being flirted with. He was always kind of in the background, due to his quiet and rather shy nature.  </p><p>  -  Get off me.- said Shun sounding much calmer than he actually was. Because on the inside he was absolutely terrified.<br/>
- Airzel says we have to get him to the extraction point. We have get there on foot though, the Neathians are bound to be on the lookout for teleporting energy.-  Sid anounced. - I'll carry Kazami.- he offered, reaching for the ninja, who kicked him in the shin, nearly tripping the Gundalian, who let out a string of alien curses. Unfortunatelly, resistance only got Shun a few kicks to the stomach.</p><p>  - I'm not going anywhere with you!- Shun protested.<br/>
- Of course you are.- said Dan, ripping off part of Shun's palace knight uniform. He rolled the material into a ball, as Sid wordlessly passed him what Shun assumed to be the Gundalian eqivalent of duct tape.<br/>
And then Dan shoved the ball of material into his mouth. Before the Ventus brawler could spit it out, Dan pressed the tape to his lips , completing the gag.<br/>
- Mmmph!-<br/>
- What was that?- Dan teased, smoothing the tape out. Shun glared.</p><p>  - I think were still missing something- Dan said, tearing another strip of Shun's clothes off. - Wouldn't want you to see where we're going, huh?-<br/>
- Mm mph!- Shun protested, shaking his head vigorously. He hated not knowing what was going on and Dan knew that.<br/>
After a short scuffle Shun was succesfully bound, gagged and blindfolded. He squirmed again hoping to loosen the ropes, and failed again.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sid and Dan were preparing for departure. To their annoyance, they couldn't find Hawktor anywhere. He must have slipped away.<br/>
Sid grabbed Shun and tossed him over his shoulder while Dan laughed and the surprised squeek that left their captive.</p><p>---+</p><p>  - Ahhh! I'm sooo tired!- Dan flopped down onto the ground.<br/>
- We should keep going.-  Sid said, but he did stop. Walking around with an angry and heavily resisting ninja on your shoulder is more tiring than it looks. He threw Shun down on the ground, ignoring the muffled cry of pain.<br/>
- MMMPH!- The bound boy collided with the rocks, cutting and bruising.</p><p>  - Come on, Sid, be a little more gentle. At this rate, he's gonna be dead by the time we get to the extraction point.- Dan's voice was far from caring or worried, though.<br/>
- Whatever.- Sid sighed. - We'll take a few minutes break.- he flopped down, and began searching his backpack for some food.</p><p>  - Would you stay still for five seconds?!- he heard along with the sound of a slap. Sid looked up,<br/>
Dan had pulled Shun into his lap, but seemingly grew tired of the ninja's resistance.</p><p> Sid decided to take a nap. He wasn't bothered by Dan's behaviour towards their captive, but it could get a little tiring<br/>
- Wake me up in 15 minutes-</p><p>Dan peeled the tape off Shun's lips.<br/>
- Untie me right now!- came the demand nearly immediately.<br/>
-  Nah, I don't think I will.- Dan leaned in for a kiss. A second later he broke away with a curse. He pressed his hand to his lips and watched as blood seeped onto it. Shun had bitten him.<br/>
-  The fuck, Shun?-<br/>
- I told you to stop!-<br/>
Dan angrily punched the ninja's face. The impact threw Shun against the rocky ground. His head struck a rock. His vision became blurred and he was vaguely aware of pain, as his body was kicked again and again.</p><p>And then he blacked out<br/>
---+</p><p>The first thing Shun was aware of was was the pain. It covered his body like a thick suffocating blanket .<br/>
He took a deep breath, wincing at the pain of his bruised ribcage,and tried to assess his situation.  He was still gagged, the cloth uncomfortably soggy, but effective, and blindfolded. He seemed to be bound to a wooden pole of sorts, a rope securing his thighs to his calves. His arms were secured above his head.  </p><p>Shun began struggle. His wrists and ankles were chaffed from the rope and he was sure he had a couple broken ribs. It didn't seem like they were in Gundalia- they used metal in their structures...<br/>
Probably a place in Neathia. Would Sid and Dan not move during the night? The Neathian forests were dangerous after dark. </p><p>Just as he loosened the binds enough to barely wriggle one hand free the door opened. A few fast paced steps, and Shun's wrists were once again grabbed, and someone was dragging him along the floor, bruising his knees and shins.</p><p>The person threw him on something soft, probably a mattress, and before he could do anything, the binds were reinforced and his wrists and ankles tied toghether, creating a firm hogtie.</p><p>  - Mppph- Shun groaned, as his face was1 shoved into the mattress. That is untill the lerson grabbed a fistfull of his hair and pulled him upwards, finally freeing him of the blindfold.</p><p>The ninja's heart lurched as he saw Dan's familiar face giving him an unfamiliar smirk.<br/>
Why? Did the universe hate him or something?</p><p>  - This is a good look on you.- the mind controlled brawler said, running a hand down Shun's back , until it was resting on his ass.</p><p>" This is not Dan, this is not Dan, this is NOT Dan." Shun kept repeating to himself, like a prayer to kep him sane. Dan squeezed. The ventus brawler jumped and gasped in surprise.</p><p>  - I didn't expect you to be so sensitive, birdie..-</p><p>Shun jerked, trying to roll over. Okay, so he was scared. He had no control over the situation whatsoever, and that just pushed him over the edge.<br/>
- Mhmhe mho!- he tried to get himself free, like a desperate animal, trapped by hunters.</p><p>Shun gasped, as his body was pinned down, face pressed into the mattress by an offending hand. He felt Dan's hot breath against his ear.<br/>
- Behave.- the other growled, in a voice Shun had never heard him use. He hated how, somehow he felt compelled to obey, he hated how it made him freeze.</p><p>He was rewarded with a pat on his head.<br/>
- Good birdie.- a mocking voice cooed, fingers carding through his raven hair.</p><p>Shun couldn't help, but relax under Dan's warm, deceptively gentle touch.<br/>
- See, I'm not that bad, am I ? At least I can give you what you want.-</p><p>"What I want?" Shun asked himself "What do I want?" Dan must have seen the quizical look in his eyes, and smiled, a cheerful, familiar grin. Shun knew that smile. And that made him scared. This was NOT Dan. He repeated to himself again. </p><p>  - You don't understand what you do to me, do you, sweetheart?- Dan's voice, sweet as honey filled his ears and Shun if Shun wasn't blushing before, he sure as hell was now.</p><p>A moment later the buttons of Shun's uniform were being undone, one after another, slowly, agonizingly slowly. After three long minutes, his  chest and stomach were on display, the material gathering at his elbows.</p><p>Dan grabbed  Shun's hair  and forced him to kneel on the bed, sitting back on his heels. The ninja closed his eyes, desperately trying to keep the last scraps of composure he had left, more than aware of his flushed face , ears and neck.</p><p>He didn 't struggle or even  open his eyes, when Dan blindfolded him again. After all, what was the point? He could barely move  without losing his balance.</p><p>  - Blindfolds heighten your senses, mabye I'll finally hear you moan.-</p><p>Shun trembled when he felt warm hands on him. Stroking up and down his sides, massaging his stomach, fingertips tracing his strained muscules.</p><p>  - Come on, moan for me. I know you want to.- a mockingly gentle voice prompted. Shun shook his head. No no no.<br/>
- You're so cute when you pretend to not enjoy this. The Dan you know might be oblivious to you, but I know. I know how you feel about him. Why don't you feel like that about me? After all, I know your desires.- Dan whispered into his ear</p><p>Lips on his forhead.  Warm hands massaging his back.</p><p> - You're so beautiful- Dan murmured against his skin.  - So helpless, at my mercy, just for me.-</p><p>Suddenly Dan tweaked his nipple. Hard. Shun moaned half in pain, half in pleasure.</p><p>  - I think that was the first time I've heard you moan. It sounded like a fucking melody. Do it again. Louder.-</p><p>Again, fingers pinching, squeezing. Hands stroking. Sweet, false nothings whispered against his bruised skin.</p><p>Dan's hot mouth suddenly bit and sucked on his collarbone. Shun let out a pained, muffled cry.</p><p>It went on for what seemed like forever. Dan marking him and him crying out with every mark left.</p><p>It went on untill there was only darkness, pain and twisted pleasure.</p><p>---+</p><p> </p><p>  - Shun! Shun! Wake up! Come on!-</p><p>Shun groaned, as he awoke. His nody still ached, even more than last time. Countless bruises littered his skin.<br/>
Oh, shit.</p><p>  - Are you awake. Nod if your awake.- the ninja recgnized the frantic voice as Hawktor's. With a surprisingly grat effort, he nodded.<br/>
- Okay, I'll try to free your hands, ok?- </p><p>All he could do was nod. He felt the bakugan press in between the ropes, and open up, breaking through the restraints.</p><p>Shun groaned, streching his arms, sore after being bound for so long. He undid the blindfold, blinking at the jarring light. Then, breathing a sigh of relief, he peeled the tape off his lips, gratefully spitting out the balled material. </p><p>As he leant down to untie his ankles, he listened to Hawktor's story . Apparently, as Shun hoped, the bakugan managed to escape capture. But followed them at a safe distance to the abandoned cottage they were in.</p><p>  - So, you saw everything?- Shun asked, uncertainly.<br/>
- I did.- with Hawktor's answer, the brawler flinched. Shameful tears gathered in his eyes.<br/>
- Shun...- Hawktor starts, but his partner stood up, buttoning his uniform up, trying his best to cover up the marks.<br/>
- We'll talk about this later, ok? For now we have to get out. And get Dan and Drago out. Can you still teleport?-<br/>
- Yeah, what are you planning?-</p><p> </p><p>---+</p><p> </p><p>Shun crept up to the other room, where in one of the beds slept Dan, whilst Sid stood guard. The ninja caught sight of a jar on a nearby table. He grabbed it, and placing it on the floor, rolled it away from him.</p><p>In the dark, silent night the noise was deafening. Shun watched Sid get up and leave the room to investigate. The human used the opportunity to sneak up to Dan. Then as fast as he could, he flipped his friend onto his stomach and jumped onto him. Straddling him and grabbing his flailing arms, he nodded to Hawktor, who began moving them all to the neathian palace.</p><p>"Finally, it's over" the ninja thought, as light engulfed them.<br/>
---+</p><p> </p><p>Marucho looked at Dan, wo was lying in a bed, unconcious, healers swarming around him. He would be fine they told him.</p><p>Shun was sitting next to him, waiting to be examined by the medics. The ninja was staring at the floor. He hadn't told anyone what had happened in the last 24 hours, but the bare minimum. Dan and Drago were hypnotized, succeeded in capturing him with the aid of Sid, in the end Hawktor managed to free him and get them all back home safely.</p><p>And yet, Shun was obviously not telling them everything. And he was obviously not okay. The way he nervously tugged on his collar and sleeves. The way he winced when Fabia wanted to hug him. The way he immediately snapped when asked for details. The way he tried to look at anything in the room but Dan.</p><p>  - Shun,  are you ok?- Marucho finally broke the silence. Shun flinched at the sound.</p><p>  - Yes, I'm alright. Just tired.- he answered, much to fast, like a wounded animal caught by a hunter. Marucho gave him a skeptical look.</p><p>  - Listen, I'm not going to try to pressure you to tell me what happened. I just want to help you, tell me what you need.- he looked into his taller friends eyes. He thought he saw tears form in Shun's eyes, but when he blinked they were  gone.</p><p>  - I just... need some sleep- Shun said, giving him a small, tired smile. He looked weak, weaker than Marucho had ever seen him before. He looked like he could break into a million little pieces any secound.</p><p>  - Okay, go to your room and take a nap. I'll come get you when they're ready to check you up.-<br/>
Shun nodded gratefully, standing and walking towards the living quarters.</p><p>Marucho turned and looked back at Dan, surrounded by doctors.</p><p>What in the world happened between those two?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>